A food package must serve several diverse purposes. First, it must adequately preserve the food product itself during handling, shipping, storage and the like. This requirement is met by providing the package with adequate strength and sealing characteristics. A second purpose of a package is to meet the special requirements related to the method of distribution and sale as well as the manner of use of the package by the ultimate consumer.
For example, in the context of a food package which is intended to be sold through vending machines or the like severe space restrictions demand that these goals of adequate strength and sealing characteristics be achieved in a relatively compact package.
In addition, since selection of a product by the consumer is often dependent on its physical appearance, it is also necessary that the package be attractive in appearance and efficiently display the food contents therein. Also, where the package is to be used as a container during the consumption of the food, and not simply discarded prior to such consumption, the package must also be constructed so as to satisfy this purpose.
There exists a continuing need for new and improved food packages of the above described type.